Changes
by Writingiswhatiam
Summary: Rating may change. Emma's life is spiraling out of control. There's only one person who can stop her. But does he care enough to try? Please read, it will be really good!
1. The old Emma

A/N: Yep, I am back! I know that I write a lot of Emma stories, but a good writer has to relate to her characters. Emma is really the only character I can relate to...besides Ellie. And I have a hard time relating to Ellie. So, with that said...enjoy the story! Oh, and keep an open mind. Sure they might be a little out of character...but think beyond the limits.  
  
I sat up in bed when my alarm clock went off. I had been up for hours, to be honest I'm not sure I went to sleep. Funny isn't it? I used to be a straight A student...and now, I'm lucky to get a C. I don't care though. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters much anymore.  
I sat up in bed and straightened out the clothes I had put on hours before. The white tank-top and lo-rise jeans were a symbol of the old Emma. The Emma before this happened...before Snake became SO sick. The Emma before Sean dumped her for some whore, tears stung my eyes as I thought of the two hanging all over each other in the hallways. The thought of them skipping class to screw each other...of them....I pushed thoughts away from my mind, grabbed my back-pack and went upstairs to the breakfast table.  
Mom tossed a granola bar at me. "It's Smore's, your favorite."  
"I'm not hungry," I said, placing the bar back on the table.  
"You have to eat," Mom re-adjusted Jack on her hip and pushed it back toward me.  
"I said I'm not hungry," there was agitation in my tone.  
"Emma," Mom's tone matched mine. "Take the damn bar and eat it, ok? You have to keep your strength up."  
I snatched the granola bar off the table and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.  
  
At school I listened, or pretended to listen to Manny babble on and on about how dreamy Craig looked, and how it felt when Craig kissed her and how it felt when he made love to her, and blah, blah, blah. It was a bunch of bullshit.  
My eyes drifted across the lunch yard to Sean and his new clique. They were working on that stupid car...like always. This time, like many others, Lara was hanging all over Sean. Nibbling on his ear, kissing his neck, putting her hands in his pockets. It was stomach-wrenching.  
"Are you listening to me?" Manny asked.  
"Not really," I said, not caring how it made her feel.  
"thinking of Sean, huh?"  
I looked at her. "I have to go. Media Immersion calls," I said. I walked off. Too bad Simpson wont be teaching the class.  
  
A/N: Lara is intended to be a made-up character. I don't know of any Lara on the show, or if Sean has a girlfriend because I haven't seen the current season. 


	2. Torture

Get yourself together, Emma, I thought to myself. Simpson has been in a coma for three weeks. You should be used to it by now. Deal with it. He is going to die and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Nothing.  
I sat at my computer, staring at the screen numbly. I was vaguely aware of Sean sitting next to me.  
"How's Simpson?" he asked, looking back to make sure his crew isn't watching. "Is...is he alright?"  
I looked at him. "He's in a coma...does it sound like he is alright?"  
"I was just asking. How are you doing? Are you okay?"  
"Just great," my voice dripped with sarcasm. "great."  
Just then Jay came up to the doorway. "hey, Cameron...we're goin' for a ride. You comin' or not?"  
We held eye contact for a moment and he got up and left. Leaving me sitting in silence, alone. Like always.  
  
After school, I lingered around. I didn't want to go home. Home was empty. Home wasn't home anymore. I decided to go to the hospital and visit Snake. I asked the nurses station if he had any visitors at the moment, and the woman said no, so I went in.  
I saw him laying in the hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor. The steady beating pierced the deathly silence.  
I pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "Hey," I said awkwardly. "School really wasn't the same without you. Media Immersion is too quiet....almost like a class." I chuckled softly, wiping a tear away with the back of my hand. "Sean asked about you today. Yeah, right before the jerks pulled him away."  
The beating of the heart monitor was the only response I received.  
"Listen, man, you have to pull through okay? You have to get better. Mom and Jack need you...things are too weird without you there. And I need you too," my voice broke. I couldn't control the tears anymore. "I have to go...I can't..."  
I ran from the room and leaned against the wall outside the hospital. I tried to stop the tears...but I couldn't. 


	3. Oh no

At home, things didn't get much better. I decided I didn't want to stay home. I changed into a mini-skirt and a halter and did my make-up. When I was finished, I grabbed my pocket-book and went upstairs.  
"Where are you going dressed like that?" Mom demanded.  
"Out," I answered heading past her toward the door.  
"No your not," she grabbed my arm.  
"Watch me." I jerked away from her and disappeared down the street.  
  
I walked into Daphne's, a club that was just built downtown. I felt like going wild. I felt like being heard. I felt like screaming my freaking head off. And, from what I've heard, Daphne's was the place where I could do just that. I walked in and sat down at a booth, letting myself become absorbed in the music. A waitress came and I told her I wanted a diet soda, because they don't serve alcohol. So I sat at the table, drinking the soda and sulking.  
A guy in baggy jeans and a gray hooded sweatshirt walked past my table, then turned around and sat across from me. Sean.  
"What are you doing here, Emma?" he asked.  
I glared at him. "Why do you care?"  
He was silent. "Come on, I'll walk you home."  
"I don't want to go home."  
"Well you don't need to be here. You're too good for this," he said.  
"Like you're too good for it?"  
"This is what I am, Emma, deal with it."  
"I never said anything about who you think you are. I don't appreciate you stepping out of my life to sleep with that whore and then waltzing back in here and pretending you care. Because you don't, Sean. You don't care!"  
"I never said that! If you get sucked into this world, then you wont get out. It is a hell, Emma, a hell."  
"You know nothing of hell," I said, my voice hateful and meaningful. Full of rage. 


	4. Transformation

I tried my best to avoid Sean all week. I couldn't stand it; seeing him. Being near him. But I didn't have to worry about that for long.  
  
In the middle of English, I was called down to the office. They said I was leaving. When I got to the office with my things, I saw mom. My heart stopped. She was crying her eyes out. And I knew. Snake was dead.  
  
I sat in my bedroom. I was too shocked to do anything. I felt numb. I didn't know what to do...I felt suffocated. I couldn't breath, I could hardly move. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I wanted to pick up the phone and dial Sean's number. So I did.  
It rang once, twice...five times before somebody answers.  
"Hello?" Sean's voice was husky and out of breath.  
"Baby, hang up the freaking phone," I head Lara's voice say from the background.  
I slammed the phone down without saying a word.  
That was it. That was the last freaking straw.  
I opened my closet grabbed all of my clothes...the clothes of the old Emma and threw them in a suitcase. I stashed it in my closet and got out all of the money I had saved for the years. I opened my window and climbed out. I was going to change. To hell with what everyone wanted. To hell with the old me. Screw them. Screw Sean....and Lara and Jay and that stupid car.  
I went to a thrift store and bought a whole knew wardrobe. Black cargo capris and tee-shirts. Mostly what I bought was black or gray. After that I went to a store and bought some dark makeup, eyeliner, mascara and smoky eye shadow. I bought a bottle of black hair dye and took my knew life home.  
I hung my knew clothes in my closet and put my knew makeup away. I took the hair dye and put black streaks in my hair. I liked the way it looked. It looked dangerous...edgy. That was who I was now. If Sean thinks I don't belong on 'his turf', I'll show him. Hell yeah, I would show him.  
  
In the morning I woke up and got dressed in black capris, and a black spaghetti strapped tank top with a sheer black top over it. I put on eyeliner so dark I looked like a ghost and played the part of the Goth perfectly. I stood back and looked at myself in the mirror. This is who you are now, Emma, I told myself. This is who you are.  
  
When I walked into the hallway at school, people stared. I stopped at my locker and Manny snatched my hand away from the lock.  
"That's Emma's locker," she said. she looked at me. "Oh my God," she said. "Emma what did you do to yourself...."  
"Shut up, Manny. This is who I am. If you don't like it, too bad," I told her grabbing my books and slammed my locker. I left her standing with her mouth open. A stance I'm sure she's done before.  
I walked into Media Immersion and people were silenced. I slammed my things down at my computer and sat down. I checked my e-mail, knowing nothing would be there. I was right.


	5. Reuniting, well, almost

I didn't feel like going home after school. Normally I would go see Snake...but I couldn't do that anymore. Not now.  
I hated it. I hated this whole mess.  
"Hey," I heard Sean's voice from behind me.  
Oh God, not him, not now...I turned hoping it was just my imagination. No such luck.  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked.  
"I don't want to go home," I said. I don't know why.  
"You can come to my house," he offered.  
"You sure Lara won't mind?" my voice was bitter.  
"Who gives a shit about Lara?" he asked.  
My eyes met his. It was like...understanding. Not hatred. Not scorn. Understanding.  
"What's with the makeover?" he asked.  
"None of your business," I answered.  
"I miss him, too, you know," he said. I was dimly aware of his hand touching my arm. It was meant for comfort, but it sent cold chills up my spine. It started to rain.  
"Come on," he said. "Lets go." He pulled at my arm, trying to get me to come with him.  
"I don't want to, Sean," I said.  
"I'm not letting you stay here in the rain. Come on, you're coming with me," he yanked me in the direction of his house.  
  
We stepped inside of the small house. He tossed me a sweatshirt and told me he would put my shirt in the dryer.  
We sat at his kitchen table, talking quietly. Talking about nothing, really, but just sitting there. Staring at each other.  
Suddenly, there was pounding at the door. "Sean, open up! It's me!" Jay's voice shot through the house.  
He opened the door and his new, sleazy friends were there. They gawked at me sitting there, wearing Sean's sweatshirt. My long black and blond hair was stringy, and I was sure I looked worse than the slut that was now glaring at Sean.  
"Looky who we have here," one of the guys said, sauntering over. "Goody-two-shoes turned vampire, huh?"  
"Shut up," Sean said.  
"What did you say to me?"  
"I said shut the hell up," he said.  
"You have feelings for her, Seany?" Lara asked, her red over lipsticked lips pouting.  
"It's not what you think, baby," he said.  
His words stung my heart.  
"You know what? I'm going home. Give my shirt back to me tomorrow," I said. I walked out.  
"Emma, wait," he ran after me. "Don't let them get to you."

"They're not getting to me."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Dont worry about me. I'm fine, just go get drunk or have sex or whatever the hell it is you do when you're with them. Just forget about me. I'm a part of your past, not your future." 


	6. Hell

I lay down on my bed, after I washed all of my makeup away and my mask was gone. I picked up the hooded sweatshirt Sean had let me borrow. It smelled like him. Sweet and sensual, with an edge of danger all at the same time. I curled up next to the sweatshirt and started to cry.  
  
When I told Sean that I wanted him to bring my shirt to me tomorrow, I had forgotten that 'tomorrow' was Saturday. So I woke up and put on a pair of black jeans and a tank-top. After putting the dark, heavy makeup on, I crawled out my window and headed to Sean's with his sweatshirt in hand. I knocked on the door, after I checked to make sure Trackers bike wasn't in the driveway. I heard scurrying before the door opened.

"Here's your shirt," I said. "I forgot today was Saturday."

"Me too," we stood in silence. Staring. Hoping. Wanting. He was in a pair of baggy jeans, no shirt. I could see his muscles, I wanted to reach out and touch him...but I couldn't. "Come in," he moved aside, letting me in the house. "You...your shirt is right here." He tossed it to me. I caught it.   
"Thanks."  
"No problem," he said. "Look, Emma, don't turn yourself into this. There isn't a chance for me...but there is for you."  
"Sean, why do you care?" I asked.  
"Because, I know what its like. You think I don't know how it feels to be trapped? Like you can't breath? I do, Emma. You once said I knew nothing of hell, but your wrong. Look at this," his voice was raising as he grabbed a stack of envelopes from the table. "Look, Em, past due, past due, final notice, terminal notice," he slammed the bills down on the table in front of me. "Do you know what its like to have to live with your brother because you can't get a long with your parents? Or what its like to come home every night and hear them drunk and fighting and screaming? Do you?" he screamed.  
I was shocked into silence.  
"I didn't think so. Like I said before, you're wrong. I know about hell. I know it all too well."


	7. Emotion

The two poems read in this chapter are MINE!!!! Don't take them. They mean a lot to me. (  
  
I went into the bathroom and undressed before turning the water on in the shower. I sat in the warm water, letting myself absorb it. All of the makeup I had on was running down my face and down the drain. Kind of like my life. Down the drain. Amazing, isn't it? Amazing how tragedy...and sickness...can tear a person apart. Rip them and shred them into tiny pieces, too small to pick up.  
My life was falling apart. My world was crumbling around me. Getting out of the shower and putting my night clothes on, I went to my room and sat down at my desk. I had to work on that project for Kwan's class.  
I lifted my pencil and brought it down on the paper, letting my emotions spill out.  
  
"Emma," Ms. Kwan was saying. "Would you like to read your poem aloud? It's your turn."  
I stood and straightened out invisible wrinkles from my skirt. I took a deep breath and began to read:  
"I sit here  
Alone  
I fear I will be this way forever.  
My whole world is crashing down around me,  
But no one knows.  
They won't care about  
This problem that they don't see.  
My whole world is crashing down around me.  
And no one knows.  
They can't tell  
That the person they used to know  
Is gone.  
They don't care  
That she is falling apart.  
Even if they did,  
There's no help now.  
My whole world has crashed around me.  
No one knew.  
They didn't see." I cleared my throat and sat down.  
"That was....very interesting, Emma. Now how about the other poem I told you to write?"  
"Other poem?"  
"Yes, the love poem?"  
"Oh, that," I searched through my bag to find it and stood again. I began to read it.  
  
"It hurts so much  
To see the way you look at her.  
It hurts so much  
To see the way you smile at her.  
It hurts so much  
To realize that smiles not meant for me.  
It hurts so much  
Is this the way it has to be?  
  
It hurts so much  
To want you so bad.  
And it hurts so much  
To hear the way she talks about you.  
And baby it hurts so much  
To know that you will never be mine.  
It hurts so much  
Yeah, it hurts too much.  
  
We're friends,  
But that's all.  
I know that it won't end  
I know I'll never make you fall.  
And baby, that hurts so much.  
  
It hurts so much  
To want you so bad.  
And it hurts so much  
To hear the way she talks about you.  
And baby it hurts so much  
To know that you will never be mine.  
It hurts so much  
Yeah, it hurts too much.  
  
When are you going to open your eyes  
And not be blind.  
When are you going to open your eyes  
And see the sign  
You're not where her heart lies  
  
It hurts so much  
To want you so bad.  
And it hurts so much  
To hear the way she talks about you.  
And baby it hurts so much  
To know that you will never be mine.  
It hurts so much  
Yeah, it hurts too much.  
  
She doesn't watch for you like I do.  
She doesn't need you like I do.  
She doesn't want you like I do.  
She doesn't wait for you like I do.  
She doesn't love you like I do.  
And baby, that hurts too much."  
  
"You did a wonderful job of capturing the emotion, Emma," Ms. Kwan  
said. 


	8. Reuniting, again, almost

When the bell rang, I was out of there.  
"Emma! Wait," I heard Sean call after me.  
I stopped, tried to get myself together and turned to face him.  
"That was for me, wasn't it?" he asked. "The love poem?"  
"Don't be conceited," I lied. "It had nothing to do with you."  
"Read it to me again," he said, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. His touch sent waves of a sensation...I'm not sure what....throughout my body.  
I opened my back pack and breathed deep.   
"It hurts so much  
To see the way you look at her.  
It hurts so much  
To see the way you smile at her.  
It hurts so much to realize   
That smiles not meant for me  
It hurts so much   
Is this the way it has to be?" my voice broke and I angrily pushed a tear away.

"What do you want me to prove, Sean?" I asked.   
"Prove that that isn't meant for me. Look me in the eye and tell me that you weren't thinking of me when you wrote that," his voice was demanding. It was like he wanted it to be for him. I looked him in the eye.  
"It hurts so much  
To want you so bad.  
And it hurts so much," I stopped. I gave up.  
"That's what I thought." His hands lightly brushed my cheek, my lips.  
"Sean..." I began to protest, but the words died on my lips. Standing here, looking into Sean's deep, green blue eyes, it was like nothing mattered. It didn't matter that his friends were trouble makers. It didn't matter that he wasn't from a good family background. It didn't matter that I was hurting inside. It didn't matter that my books had fallen to the ground. All that mattered was us, and now...we were centimeters apart from each other. Our lips drawing closer by the second.  
When he kissed me, I felt my knees go weak. He had never kissed me before...not like this. His lips were soft, tender; contrary to his haggard and rough appearance.  
It was only when we parted that we noticed Lara and Jay standing beside us, gaping.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Cameron?" Jay asked. "You and Vampire playing tonsil hockey?"  
"Its none of your damn business," he said. "You don't own me."  
"What the hell is wrong with you Sean?" Lara asked.  
"Oh shut up, you've been screwing Jay for a month. Do you think I am blind?"  
Lara and Jay's eyes met and they fell silent.  
Lara moved forward, touching Sean's arm, putting her arms around him. It was enough to make somebody puke. Her hands slid under his shirt as she nibbled his neck.  
"What do you want, Lara?" he asked, seeing the pain it was causing me.  
"You know what I want, Sean," she said seductively.  
I closed my eyes and turned my back on them. I blinked to keep the tears from falling. I had to get out. I had to escape. I couldn't breath.


	9. Melting Away

Thank you to my faithful reviewers. : ). Can you believe it? Chapter 9 and its only day 2! That's a record for me. Lol. So, anyway, on with the story...and oh...if you have any suggestions feel free to give them to me. I will do my best to work them into the plot. : )  
  
I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I turned over on my bed, wiping a tear from my eye when I heard mom come down the stairs.  
"Emma, are you okay?" she asked. "Sean called. He said you were upset when you left school."  
"I'm okay. I promise," I said.  
"there's nothing you want to talk about?"  
"No," I said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Mom," I said.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to pry," she turned to leave.  
"Wait," I said, grabbing her arm. "I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Okay," she sat back down. "Who do you like better? The old me, or the new me?"I asked. "Whoever you're happy being," she said. I smiled, for the first time in what seemed like ages. "Thanks, mom."  
"No problem, honey," she said.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I pulled on a pair of my old jeans and paired with a new black tank top. If I could be happy as both...why not? I walked up to the school; Sean was waiting for me.  
"Emma," he said. "Can we talk?"  
"Yeah," I stopped when the bell rang. People rushed inside. We stood where we were.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday...Lara, well she was being a bitch."  
"Like that's anything new," I said.  
"I know," he answered. "But I broke up with her. I told her that she 'wasn't where my heart lies'" he smiled.  
I smiled back.  
"Do you want to go to school today?" he asked.  
I shook my head 'no'. "Mom's not home, do you want to come over to my house?"  
"Yeah, I'd like that," he said.  
We went to my house.  
  
We sat in my bedroom, talking softly.  
"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you," I said.  
"It's okay, you had every right to be," he said. "It couldn't have been easy to see us together."  
"It wasn't."  
Our eyes met. "How are you doing?" he asked me.  
I couldn't lie. "Awful." Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Its so hard to imagine that I am never going to see him again. I'll never hug him again, I'll never talk to him again...its so hard."  
He touched my arm, "I know it is. Its hard for me too you know, Snake was one of the only people that believed in me."  
"He was like that," I said, wiping the tears away. It didn't work, more formed in their place.  
"Shh, hey, don't cry," he wiped the tears away from my eyes. "It'll be okay...things will get easier. Trust me, they do get easier."  
I nodded. "Yeah, but..." I tried my best to hold back tears but I just couldn't. I had been holding them back for far too long.  
He moved forward and took me in his arms. "It's okay," he said.  
I cried into his chest. "I miss him so much."  
"I know," he stroked my hair softly.  
I looked up and our eyes met. I kissed him, softly at first...then harder, more urgent...more needy. I leaned back on the bed, pulling him with me. He kept kissing me, holding me, telling me everything would be alright. I slid my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. Then I took mine off.  
"Are you sure?" his eyes peered into mine.  
I nodded and kissed him in response. Normally I would have stopped him, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I wanted him to be with me. I needed him to kiss the tears away. I needed to feel safe. So, one thing led to another and another. Before I knew it.... I was laying naked in his arms. It was wonderful. He held me, comforted me.  
"I love you," I whispered.  
Tears rimmed his eyes as he said, "I love you." 


	10. Oops

Hope you liked the last chapter. Didn't see that coming, did ya? Lol.  
  
We fell asleep not long after that. I felt so comfortable in his arms, so at peace...so loved that I didn't even hear the door open and close. I didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs.  
But I sure as heck heard when mom said, "What the hell is going on here?"  
Sean and I sat straight up in bed. Remembering that I didn't have any clothes on, I pulled the sheet around me and hid behind Sean. "Mom, I can explain..."  
"You better," she said. "Get dressed and then I want to see both of you upstairs in five minutes." She walked back up the stairs.  
I flopped down on the bed.  
"I'm so sorry..." sean said.  
"It isn't your fault, don't worry," I said.  
I stood and threw my clothes on and Sean did the same.  
We stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, close to each other, his arms around me, my head buried in his chest.  
Gathering all of my courage we walked the stairs. I felt like I was walking the plank on a pirate's ship. Walking to my doom.  
  
When I walked into the living room, Mom looked furious.  
"Mom," I said. "I'm sorry...okay? I didn't know you would be home early."  
"Did you go to school today?" she asked.  
We shook our heads 'no.'  
She sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands, I could tell she was trying to get a hold of herself.  
"I guess you should go home," she said to Sean. "Your brother is probably worried about you."  
"You're right," he said.  
"I'll drive you," she stood.  
"It's okay, I can walk. It's not far," he said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
I walked him to the door.  
"I'm so sorry," he said.  
"Don't be, because I'm not." I hugged him and shut the door.  
  
"How could you do this?" Mom asked, pacing back and forth.  
"Mom," I said.  
"I mean your usually so repsonsable."  
"Mom, will you listen?"  
"What were you thinking, Emma?" she demanded.  
"I was thinking of how much I love him!" I cried.  
She stopped in front of me and sat down next to me.  
"I know you love him, Emma. But you are young, you both are. You're not ready for the consequences this could have."  
"I don't care about the fucking consequences." I said. "All I care about is that I love him and he loves me. That's all that matters." 


	11. Mistakes

Thank you for the reviews and thank you to lvlynebula for being a faithful reviewer and helping come up with this part of the story  
  
I watched the weeks on my calendar fly by. One, two, three, four...a month another month. Before long I was scared. I hadn't had my period yet. I became edgy and irritable. I wouldn't answer Sean's phone calls, I wouldn't talk to him very much in the hallway.  
"Emma, what is wrong? Talk to me?" Sean begged one day.  
"I have to get to class," I told him. "I cant talk now."  
"After school, outside the doors. Be there, we have to talk," he said before walking to class.  
I took a deep breath. I had to tell him. He deserved to know.  
  
I walked out of the doors and looked for Sean. But I heard voices....Lara's voice....and Sean's. I stopped when I saw them together.  
Lara was hanging all over him. "Come on...Sean...you've had her now. So come back to me."  
Sean said something so low I couldn't hear him.  
Lara kissed him...and he kissed back.  
That's when Sean realized I was standing there.  
"Emma wait..." he said.  
"Save it," I turned and ran.  
  
"Emma wait," he ran after me.  
"How could you Sean?" I asked, tears rolling down my cheeks. "How could you?"  
"Let me explain..." he grabbed my arm.  
I jerked away from him. "No! I don't want to hear it. It's my fault. I shouldn't have believed you when you said you loved me. God, how stupid can I get?"  
"Emma...you weren't being stupid. I do love you," he said.  
"Yeah, me and who else?"  
He stopped. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.  
"It's nothing. I'll figure it out on my own."  
"Tell me, dammit," he said.  
I stared at him, crying. "I think I'm pregnant.."  
A look of shock came over his face. I turned away and left. 


	12. Mature Choices

Sean called a few hours later. "Trackers not home, come over. You can take a pregnancy test and we'll decide what to do from there."  
So I did. I went over to his house and he had already bought the test. I took it and waited for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a matter of minutes. When the timer went off, I was so scared. I picked up the test but my fingers were shaking so badly that I dropped it.  
"I can't..." I said to Sean. "I can't look."  
He picked it up for me. He gripped my shoulder.... "Emma....it's negative..."  
"What?" I snatched it from his hands. It was negative. I was so overjoyed that I threw my arms around his neck as tears of relief poured down my cheeks.  
  
Later that night, we sat down on the steps outside of his house.  
"I was so scared, Sean," I confessed.  
"So was I," he said.  
"So I guess if we're too young to be parents..." my voice trailed off.  
"Then we're too young to have sex," he finished for me.  
"Yeah."  
He looked at me and smiled. "I love you, Emma. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you."  
I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you."  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I've sort of changed the summery of this story. It's more like 'the Sean and Emma chronicles', isn't it? Oh well. Hope you still like it. 


	13. Showdown

This chapter picks up directly from where the last one left off.  
  
I sat up and looked at him. "Wait a second... what was up with Lara? Why was she hanging all over you?"  
The calmness and the relief passed, and the fury came flooding back to me.  
"It's not what you think," he said.  
"Then what was it?" I asked.  
He sighed. "She said she wanted me back, but she just wanted to make Jay jealous. It didn't mean anything," he said.  
"It meant something to me," I said, standing up.  
"Emma...." He said. "What's going on? I thought you were over this."  
"I see the guy I slept with in a lip-lock with another girl and you think I'm going to get over it this easily? I don't think so," I said. I turned to walk away.  
"Emma...wait," he grabbed my arm. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."  
"You were my first. I love you, and I always will. But it's obvious that you don't feel the same way I do," I wiped a tear from my eye quickly.  
  
"Emma...I do," he stood to wipe my tears away. "I love you."  
"I can't do this," I told him. "It's either Lara or me, so choose."  
"I choose..."  
"No," I cut him off. "Not now. Think about it. Tell me in the morning." With that, I walked off.  
  
I walked down the dark sidewalk, hugging my arms.  
"Well," I heard a voice say. "Looky at who we have here."  
I turned and saw Lara standing there. "What do you want, Lara?"  
"I just want to know when you are going to stop chasing Sean. Its obvious he wants me," she said with her hands on placed on her hips.  
"I don't know what you are talking about," I said. "Sean loves me."  
"If he loves you then why does he keep coming to me? Why does he keep coming to my bed in the middle of the night?"  
Her words pierced my heart and she knew it.  
"What, environment girl has nothing to say? Well that's a first."  
"Shut up Lara," I told her.  
She gasped. "Oh my God...she said the S word!!!"  
She was making me so mad. "Listen to me you little slut...I love Sean and he loves me. It's not our fault you won't quit coming on to him."  
"Oh whatever. Emma you saw him that day, he couldn't keep his hands off me."  
"I've seen you two alright, and all I've ever seen is you and your sluty body rubbing all over him and ya know what? He never looked like he wanted it. Face it. He's not interested in you."  
She took a deep breath. "You know what...I don't have time for this. But we'll see who wins," she said before walking off. 


End file.
